Titan (From Titanfall - Fanon)
Titans are the advanced battle mechs that are featured as a unique gameplay factor in Titanfall. Titans were designed and manufactured by Hammond Robotics. However, it is implied that the Militia is also capable of manufacturing them. The Militia attacked while the Stryder Titan was being tested and this presumably led to them being able to deploy the Stryder. This is powered by Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor, same type of power source as the Mobile suits. While The Chaos Federation was also got the same idea, which the fact that the IMC Noted: i don't own of those Battle mechs. Chassis-Class Used by Heaven and Chaos Federation, along with the rest of the 10 Federations. List of Size # Titan - 2 story building - from Titanfall # Thor - 3-story building - from StarCraft 2 # Odin - 5-story building - from StarCraft 2 Chassis [http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Atlas Atlas]' (20-25 ft)' The Atlas was the first Titan frame to be developed, and is the first Titan with which a player starts. Somewhat of a "middle ground" between the heavily-armored Ogre and the lightly-armored Stryder, the Atlas had a balance of armor and mobility which makes it a popular choice among Pilots. It can store two Dashes, and its unique Core ability is the Damage Core, which increases the damage dealt by its weapons by 1.4 times for a brief period. Strategies The Atlas, with its perfect balance of power and mobility' is an excellent Titan for all engagements and situations. Considered a Jack-of-All-Trades among the three Titan classes, it has more mobility than the Ogre, while being able to withstand much more punishment compared to the Stryder. Any Titan weapon works well with the Atlas, though mid-long range weapons such as the XO-16 Chaingun are recommended. The Atlas's main benefit is that it can potentially deal out the most damage of the three Titans due to its Damage Core. The Atlas is the frontline attacker of the three Titans and should be used as such. The Atlas works well in moving into an area and clearing out any resistance. While Stryders are the Titans that actually go to acquire an objective (such as a Flag) or claim a Hardpoint, the Atlas is the Titan that covers the nimble Stryders. Several Atlas's working together make an effective assault unit that is capable of laying waste to any target. The Atlas's place as the middle Titan gives it no specific benefits, Damage Core aside, but also no specific disadvantages. Though the Atlas has enough firepower to take on a Stryder and enough maneuverability to take on an Ogre, it does not excel in any one role as the other two are aside from serving as the main attacker. Therefore, the Atlas is best played in Attrition. Ogre (Taller then Atlas) Ogre is a Titan model developed to have high endurance, which means it has significantly stronger shielding and armor than other frames, at a cost to mobility and decreased Dash capability. Its Core ability is the Shield Core, which increases the Ogre's shield capacity and instantly restores it: its shield is effectively doubled in strength for the period it's active. Strategies The Ogre excels at close range and one-on-one engagements with other Titans. It is best used in conjunction with close-range Titan weapons such as the Quad Rocket or the Triple Threat. Avoid open areas with long lines of sight where the Ogres slow movement speed puts it at a disadvantage to more mobile Titans. Closed engagements in tight alleyways are where the Ogre is most useful, as its superior armor allows it to outlast other Titans in one-on-one battles. Ogres work best as heavy support/defensive units in a battle. They should work to support other Titan units that serve on the front line. Ogres excel as defensive units. An Ogre with an active (or readily charged) Shield Core as well as the Particle Wall ability is a very effective defense for a Flag or Hardpoint and only a determined assault can break through. The Ogre's slow speed as well as it's large size makes it more susceptible to boarding actions by enemy Pilots than other Titans and the player should always take caution and listen for the sound of a Pilot on the roof. This large size and slow speed also make the Ogre an easy target for other Titans. Though the Ogre makes up for these shortcomings with more health and armor than other Titans, allowing them to survive for longer in a crossfire. If attacked, the Ogre's slow speed and single dash can make retreat difficult, if not impossible. Therefore, the Ogre should turn and defend itself and is likely to outlast it's attacker. Stryder The Stryder was the third Titan model engineered, and has greater speed and acceleration than other Titan frames. Its shielding and armor is, however, decreased greatly, putting Pilots of Stryders at greater risk during an encounter with enemy Titans of other frames. It can store three Dashes, and these charge more quickly than other Titans': when the Dash Core is active, the Titan has unlimited Dash capacity. Strategies The Stryder is an agile and nimble Titan, favouring speed and mobility over the other Titans, as such, large open maps are where it excels. Long range weapons such as the Plasma Railgun or 40mm Cannon are an ideal fit for this class, maximizing ranged damage while avoiding close range engagements, as the Stryder is unlikely to survive close ranged engagements with the other Titans. If one is forced in to a one-on-one battle with other Titans, it is best to use the Dash Core ability to avoid direct hits. The Stryder serves best as Recon/Assault units. A Stryder's speed and agility allow it to quickly move in on an enemy area in order to observe enemy fortifications and then get out before it can be destroyed. As an assault unit, the Stryder should be the first ones to head into a battle. They should grab the enemy Flag or claim a Hardpoint before the enemy can respond and then fall back behind cover fire from friendly Atlas units. The Stryder's main weakness is that it gets its formidible speed and agility by trading for armor and shields. 3 shots from a 40mm Cannon hitting the critical spot will doom you. Therefore, if your shield is down, it's recommended to use the Vortex Shield to catch incoming fire or dash away to cover to recover your shields. The Stryder's Dash Core should be saved so as to allow a Stryder to quickly escape a firefight. Slower projectiles such as those from the Quad Rocket and Plasma Railgun should be dodged using the dash ability. Advance Chassis (Based from TitanFall 2) Titanfall 2 chassis type. Seen in the singleplayer trailer equipped with the 40mm Tracker cannon and Salvo Core core ability - capable of equipping a variety of weapons & abilities in the full game. Primary titan for use in single player campaign as BT-7274. Vanguard The Vanguard-class Titan is the Milita's first self-made titan chassis. But as they are SRS only ace-custom chassis, the Milita's needs to steal cheaper Hammond's Titans from the production lines to maintain their Titan fleet is unclear (The MCOR uses many Ion chassis, for example). The Vanguard has a number of features that are different than other second-generation Titans. Vanguards use three Batteries, located underneath and just behind the Titan's left arm. This is also their Achilles heels : if any titan can get right behind a Vanguard titan, he can rip out its batteries and successfully neutralize the Vanguard without damaging it. The Vanguard can also utilize other Titan loadouts with very little modification, making them extremely flexible in terms of what they can carry into battle. Vanguard Titans are shown to be very intelligent, capable of making on-the-fly ballistic calculations, and can even throw a Pilot for long distances with good accuracy. This Titan (BT) is outfitted with two optics units (both capable of independent tracking) as well as two gimbal-mounted missile launchers known in-game as 'acolyte pods' that are capable of self-reloading as well as carrying weapons on the Titan's back. This Titan's (BT's) main optic unit is also capable of displaying holographic imagery. * BT seems to excel at CQC as he often encounters enemies in hand-to-hand combat, rips off Vipers hatch with one hand, and throws/catches Cooper multiple times. * BT was with CPT Lastimosa for 973 days (almost 3 years). * BT's main optic unit on the front of his chassis contains what's called a SERE kit, containing a Smart Pistol and extra Data Knife - SERE is a military acronym for a real-life program designed to train military and defense personnel to Survive, Evade, Resist and Escape possible capture. * While in BT's cockpit, he is right-handed. However, when the player exits BT, he is left-handed. Core Ability Salvo: Unleashes a barrage of rockets that can be guided in flight. They’ll prioritize any locked target Tone looks at. Ion Titanfall 2 chassis type. Loadout based around energy weaponry. Equipped with Splitter Rifle, Laser shot, Tripwire, Vortex Shield and Laser core. Variant of the Atlas chassis. Ion is a Titan class that is based on the Atlas chassis design. Laser-focused, Ion is all about power. With a central energy system that fuels all of its offensive and defensive abilities, the Ion is an effective, tactical force on The Frontier. Ion's primary weapon is a Splitter Rifle. Laser-focused, Ion is all about power. With a central energy system that fuels all of its offensive and defensive abilities, Ion is an effective, tactical force on The Frontier. I AM FROM TUMBLR AND. I. AM. TRIGGERED. — Description Tone Titanfall 2 chassis type. Loadout based around lock-on attacks. Equipped with Tracker Rockets, Sonar Lock and Salvo Core. Rockets can be guided mid-flight. the core is also effective if locked on to a target, as it will pursue them. Variant of the Atlas chassis. Tone is a Titan class that is based on the Atlas chassis, with a focus on target-locking weapons and rockets. Her 40mm Cannon still fires semi-automatic explosive shots, but has been upgraded to acquire partial locks on hostile Titans. Her abilities include Tracker Rockets, which fires rockets at fully locked enemies, Sonar Lock, which reveals enemies in an area and establishes partial lock, and ''Particle Wall,'' which places a transparent wall in front of Tone that she can shoot through. Her core ability. ''Salvo Core,'' fires a heavy barrage of guided rockets, and will gradually orient toward any target Tone looks at. Targets with a partial lock cannot be fired upon with the guided rockets - a full, 3-ring-segment lock must be achieved for offhand weapons to fire. 'Scorch' Titanfall 2 chassis type. The titan that replaces the Ogre. Loadout based around incendiary weaponry. Equipped with T-203 Thermite Launcher, Firewall, Incendiary trap, Heat shield and Flame core. Has a chassis like the Ogre from Titanfall 1. Variant of the Ogre chassis. Legion Titanfall 2 chassis type. Loadout focuses on defense and control. Equipped with Predator Cannon, Protect shield, and Smart Core. has a chassis similar to Ogre, and has the most health. Variant of the Ogre chassis. Ronin Titanfall 2 chassis type. Loadout based around close range weaponry and stealth. Equipped with Leadwall Shotgun, Arc wave, Phase dash, Sword block and Sword core. Has the highest melee damage, and similar to Stryder from Titanfall 1. Variant of the Stryder chassis. Northstar Titanfall 2 chassis type. Loadout based on setting traps and precision attacks. Equipped with Cluster missiles, Flight core and Vertical thrusters for takeoffs. A variation of the Northstar called the Brute who only appears in the single player campaign, they are equipped with Quad Rocket and appear multiple times as a mini-boss. Most long range damage, similar to Stryder from Titanfall 1. Variant of the Stryder chassis. Titan Arsenal(s) [http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/XOTBR-16_Chaingun XOTBR-16 Chaingun] The XOTBR-16 Chaingun, also known simply as the XO-16 Chaingun, is a Titan fully automatic 20mm chain gun. The XO-16 Chaingun is a fully automatic ballistic weapon that fires 1.6 inch slugs with high precision at considerable range. — In-game description. The XO-16 Chaingun is a fast firing, belt fed, fully automatic Titan weapon. Possessing a considerable rate of fire coupled with high precision and low recoil, very rarely will a Titan pilot miss its intended target. This versatility makes it an ideal weapon for mid to long range engagements, while at close range hailing an opponent with enough high calibre rounds will cause other Titan opponents slight vision-optics distortion, disorientation and confusion. A perfect two way weapon, effective against both Pilots and Titans, it is the go-to weapon for all Pilots of any level. Perhaps its only drawback is - especially with the Accelerator - its relative inefficiency. The XO-16 can burn through its ammo reserve with the same kind of speed that it chews up enemy Titans. Pilots adept at keeping their Titan combat-capable may ultimately find themselves running out of ammo during prolonged engagements, especially during Frontier Defense. Weapon Mods The Accelerator is a weapon attachment that appears in Titanfall. Currently it is only available for the XO-16 Chaingun. The attachment lowers the weapons fire rate when the trigger is first pulled, but will greatly increase with prolonged fire. * This mod increases Chaingun magazine to 150 rounds. * When the trigger is pulled, the rate of fire will be 50% of the normal fire rate but will rapidly accelerate to 170% of the normal fire rate in 5 seconds. * Near the end of the magazine it becomes difficult to control weapon recoil. * If the trigger is released, the fire rate drops rapidly, but does not stop completely, allowing the weapon to be feathered to maintain accuracy and fire rate. * This mod makes Chaingun significantly worse against infantry, because there is no room for weapon ramp-up, and much better against titans. * If used with the Atlas chassis, the Damage Core ability coupled with the incredible rate of fire and high ammunition makes this mod extremely dangerous against enemy titans and can singlehandedly cripple or even destroy the Dropship in the epilogue if a full magazine is used. 40mm Cannon The 40mm Cannon, also simply known as the 40mm, is a Titan 40mm cannon. The factory issue 40mm Cannon is a semi-automatic weapon that fires a high-explosive round with good accuracy. — In-game description. The 40mm Cannon is a high-powered cannon found on Titans. As the name suggests, the 40mm Cannon fires high-explosive 40mm shells. This weapon is equally at home attacking both enemy titans and pilots. The quick travel time and great accuracy of its rounds makes this an effective weapon at range but when up close, the low rate of fire may hurt players who are not skilled with the weapon. * 40mm Cannon is capable of scoring critical hits by hitting weak spots on unshielded titans. * 40mm without Burst Fire mod will kill pilot in one direct hit or two near explosions. With Burst Fire mod it'll take two direct hits or three near hits. * 40mm can score head shots, but there are no challenges associated with it, unlike with XO-16 Chaingun. * It is the only weapon that can down a Titan with one magazine. Weapon Mods Burst Fire is a mod for 40mm Cannon that appears in Titanfall. It modifies a weapon to fire in a three-round burst, rather than semi-auto. This mod significantly lowers the damage and accuracy of individual shots, and increases ammo capacity to 21. This mod is especially useful in downing pilots and minions, as it still does high damage to them with both direct hits and blast damage. It also makes it easier to hit enemy titans as well. The major drawback to this is the lowered damage, which is almost half the original. It takes much more lead to down enemy titans and dropships. Quad Rocket The Quad Rocket, formerly called the Titan Rocket Launcher, is a Titan rocket launcher. The factory issue Arc Cannon fires a bolt of lightning that propagates across multiple targets. It can be fired quickly, or charged up over time for an increase in firepower. — In-game description. The Quad Rocket is a weapon that fires a tight-knit cluster of 4 rockets at the target, exploding upon impact. The weapon is best used against enemy titans, having limited effectiveness against mobile pilots. However against groups of lesser enemies the launcher becomes more effective than against single enemy pilots. Weapon Mods The Rapid Fire is a weapon mod that appears in Titanfall ''for the Quad Rocket. This modifies the weapon so that it fires one rocket at a time, and converts it to automatic fire. It holds 18 rockets in a clip and has four times the fire rate, up from 78 RPM to 312 RPM. The recoil of the quad rocket is decreased, obviously because less rockets are fired per shot. The unmodded Quad Rocket fires 4 rockets at once with .77 seconds between shot, with the Rapid Fire firing 1 rocket with .19 seconds between each shot; the Rapid fire Quad Rocket can fire 4 rockets starting from then the Factory default fired its first shot to right when the Factory default fires it's next 4 rockets. The drawback is reduced damage, which somewhat negates one of the great strengths of the Quad Rocket, it's damage. The ability to rapid-fire with increased accuracy is justifiable to some pilots, while others say the Extended Magazine is more useful, as it allows more full-damage rockets to be fired in the traditional fashion. It is a matter of skill and personal preference to which version is better. In the game mode Frontier Defense, Mortar Titans use the Quad Rocket with the Rapid fire mod in an artillery mode, firing the rockets into the air to come down on the Harvester from great distances. Only the mortar Titan is capable of doing this. 'Arc Cannon' The '''Arc Cannon' is a Titan directed-energy launcher. The factory issue Arc Cannon fires a bolt of lightning that propagates across multiple targets. It can be fired quickly, or charged up over time for an increase in firepower. — In-game description. The Arc Cannon is an immensely powerful gun, firing a lightning bolt at a low rate of fire. It can be fired quickly and semi-automatically, or charged up for high power. When fired, if the bolt hits an enemy or ordnance, after 0.1 seconds the bolt will arc over to an other enemy or ordnance within 7.62 meters, or within 17.145 meters if the bolt hit a Titan. The enemy hit first will take full damage, only 75% of the damage is carried over the next arc, however damage is multiplied by 3 for Spectres and Grunts. The bolt will arc over up to 5 times, with a 0.1 second delay between each; nothing will be arced twice by one bolt. Ordnance struck will instantly detonate, even with an uncharged shot. Auto-Titans do not charge their Arc Cannon, so their damage is increased by 700% against Titans, doing 700 damage. Also their shots will not arc to anything. The Arc Cannon is possibly one of the most versatile primary weapons at your disposal as a Titan, due to its ability to chain the plasma arc to nearby enemies, its high charge damage against Titans, and the small radius around the bolt's area of impact which makes it effective against Pilots. Pilots usually die within two uncharged shots or just one when the weapon reaches approximately 60% charge. Its fire rate is relatively fast when uncharged so it can deliver the second shot to finish pilots quickly. * The Arc Cannon has limited range. After traveling 48 meters, its bolt will dissipate without dealing any damage. * Getting hit with an Arc Cannon causes a visual distortion effect, similar to the Arc Grenade. Effect strength depends on the Arc Cannon's charge level. * The Arc Cannon may hit and destroy missiles mid-air thanks to the instant traveling of it's bolts and pinpoint accuracy. * If an Arc Cannon hits an active Vortex Shield its remaining charge will lose 10% - 30% of it's maximum charge, depending on the cannon's charge level at the time. * The Arc Cannon will arc over to Spectres, Grunts, Titans, Marvins, Pilots, Frag Grenades, Missiles/Rockets, Active Heavy Turrets, and Dropships. Weapon Mods The Capacitor is a weapon mod for Arc Cannon in Titanfall. * It increases it's damage to titans by 11% and it's damage to infantry by 1127%; Doing 2700 damage to infantry and 2000 damage to titans. * It won't fire until it reaches full charge, but it reaches full charge 32% faster than an unmodded Arc Cannon, charging in 2.5 seconds instead of 3.7. * Its range is increased by 8%, going from 47.62 meters to 51.44 meters. * If you charge the Arc Cannon, but release the fire button before the weapon fully charges, the charge level will go down rapidly but will go up again if the button is held again. This allows "feathering" the fire button to keep the charge high for extended periods. Triple Threat ''' The '''Triple Threat is a Titan cluster grenade launcher. The Triple Threat is a grenade launcher that shoots 3 grenades at once. It excels at clearing rooms, and its grenades explode on armoured contact, making it effective at close range against other Titans. — In-game description. The Triple Threat is a Titan grenade launcher that shoots 3 giant grenades. It excels at clearing rooms, and its grenades explode upon contact with armor, making it very effective against titans. Use caution when firing at point blank range, however, as the grenades can damage the wielder as well as the target. Its Alternate fire mode switches the grenade spread pattern from horizontal to vertical, which may help make your shots count, as titans might be easier to hit with a vertical spread at close range, and horizontal spread at titan waist height for longer ranges. The explosions made by the Triple Threat have a horizontal explosion, while unavoidable by Titans, a skilled pilot can jump above these explosions if they time their jump right. Grenades will detonate after being in the air and being stationary for randomly somewhere between 2.3 and 2.5 seconds, or after rolling for somewhere randomly between 3.2 and 3.7 seconds. Triple Threat grenades also explode on contact with armor, like the Mag Launcher and Arc Grenades. This includes Titans, Heavy Turrets, including deactivated Turrets, and even Spectres. However, grenades must land directly on armor to detonate instantly, rolling grenades will not detonate upon armored contact. Weapon Mods Mine Field is a weapon mod in Titanfall ''exclusively for the Triple Threat. It changes the projectiles fired by the weapon into proximity activated mines. These will plant into the ground and arm, taking 1.15 seconds, then wait for a target to come within 3.81 meters, where they'll detonate, otherwise they'll detonate 8.2 to 8.8 seconds after arming. Only 9 mines can be placed at once, launching more will cause the oldest 3 to detonate. Grenades will do 30% less damage, doing 245 damage to infantry, and 840 damage to Titans. 'Plasma Railgun' The '''Plasma Railgun' is a Titan electrical directed-energy railgun. The Plasma Railgun fires a traveling charged pulse with high accuracy out to long range. When zoomed, the weapon's power is charged up through several stages until full power. The charge can be held indefinitely before being fired. — In-game description. The Plasma Railgun fires a traveling plasma pulse with high accuracy out to long range. When zoomed, the weapon's power is charged up through several stages until reaching full power. Unlike the Charge Rifle, the charge can be held indefinitely. Zooming out will cancel charge process without firing. * Charging shots does not affect ammunition used per shot. Be it charged or instant shots, it will always use 1 ammo. * The projectile fired from this weapon is slower than one might expect. Leading shots is needed, especially at long range. * Even an uncharged shot will vaporize any infantry unit, including a pilot. * Charged shots will punch through enemy Titans, possibly dealing damage to more than one enemy. * While the Plasma Railgun is probably lowest "damage per second" titan weapon, it does the most damage per shot of all weapons. Paired with its ability to hit vulnerable spots for double damage, the Railgun is best used at range and, preferably, for supporting other Titans or surprise attacks on unsuspecting and weakened enemies. * Auto-Titans will charge 3 stages when firing, always dealing 1500 damage. * It takes 2.5 seconds to reach full charge, 0 seconds for the first stage, 0.5 seconds per stage after that. Weapon Mods Instant Shot is a weapon mod for the plasma railgun. It eliminates the need to charge up the rifle in order to fire at the highest velocity. This limits the railgun to 2 charge levels. When not aiming you will fire an one level shot doing 1200 damage to Titans. When aiming, you'll charge up a second level in 0.05 seconds, that will do 2400 damage to Titans. New Arsenal(s) [http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Splitter_Rifle Splitter Rifle] Rapid single-fire energy rifle with the ability to leverage the Ion's central energy system to fire 3 deadly shots at once. — Description The Splitter Rifle is a Titan fully-automatic energy rifle. The Splitter Rifle is a rapid single-fire energy rifle with the ability to leverage the Ion's central energy system to fire 3 deadly shots at once. It is the primary weapon used by the Titan class Ion. This weapon is also theorized to be a particle accelerator, firing charged particles to disrupt the atomic structure of its target, causing a fairly high amount of kinetic and heat damage to the target. This is somewhat different from the rest of Ion's abilities, which utilizes lasers for other ranged attacks such as laser shot, laser core and trip mines, to a certain degree. This utilization of charged particles could be where Ion gets its name. T-203 Thermite Launcher Lethal, single shot thermite projectiles that set ablaze anything within range. — Description The T-203 Thermite Launcher is a Titan single-shot thermite grenade launcher. The T-203 Thermite Launcher is a single-shot launcher used by Titans that fires lethal thermite projectiles that set ablaze anything within its range. It is the primary weapon used by the Titan class Scorch. Leadwall High power, low capacity shotgun that bounces off walls. — Description The Leadwall is the primary Titan weapon for Ronin. The Leadwall has a magazine of 12 shots but each pull of the trigger consumes 3 shots, which means it can only fire 4 times before it requires a reload. This low magazine capacity is complemented with a fairly high reload time. The weapon deals high damage at short range, firing 3 spread projectiles that bounce off of walls, shredding Titan armor and eliminating pilots in one shot. Trivia *